Ten of Hearts
by helpwolvesandsmile
Summary: When Jade gets in a car crash and looses her memory, it leaves the Victorious gang confused and upset, especially Beck. Can they help her get back her memory?
1. Prologue

_Author's Note:_

_Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic ever, I'm so excited! This idea for the story Ten of Hearts has been stuck in my head for a long time now. But I finally have an account! It feels good to get this out of my brain. This will not be a one-shot (unless you think it's totally hopeless). I know there are lots of other stories like this one; I tried to keep it different. So, here goes. Title doesn't make sense? We'll see… _

_Summary: _

_When Jade gets in a car crash and looses her memory, it leaves the Victorious gang confused and upset, especially Beck. Can they help her get back her memory? _

_Reminder: _

_I do not own the Victorious characters, names, Hollywood Arts High, etc. All that belongs to Dan of the Schneiders, lucky guy. I don't own Avril Lavigine's song, Wish You Were Here, as it is mentioned. _

_I know we want to get on with the story, here you go! Please review! Constructive criticism is always welcomed!_

Prologue

Rain pattered down from the black sky onto the car. A dark-clothed, pale girl with raven-colored hair sat in the driver's seat. The radio played and lightning flashed. The car came to a red stoplight; the girl pressed on the brake and waited for the light to turn green.

She reached out to turn down the music. The girl blinked away the forming tears. This song reminded her of him; the tan guy with the deep brown eyes and forever perfect hair. The song was Wish You Were Here, by Avril Lavigine.

A flash of green caught the girl's eye. She pressed on the gas slowly at first, then gaining speed. A car horn blared. She looked to her left and, in horror, saw the white semi racing for her and her medium-sized black car. The girl slammed the brake and turned the wheel. The car fish-tailed, sending her closer to the semi. The large cargo truck fish-tailed and rolled into her car. The girl barely got out a scream before glass shattered, and she was thrown into darkness.


	2. Finding Out

_Author's Note: _

_Nothing to add, really. I'm not sure how to add chapters because I just got this like, thirty minutes ago. But please review! I will try to be quick with the updates. Hope you enjoy chap. two!_

Finding Out

Tori Vega walked into Sikowitz's classroom and took her seat. Beck and Robbie sat to her left, while Cat and Andre sat behind her. She frowned as she realized that her frienemy, Jade West, was not here. She shrugged it off, _must be sick. _

"Hello, students!" Sikowitz greeted as he skipped in through the door by the stage, carrying a coconut. "Okay, Robbie, Andre, and Cat; get up here and do some ABC improve for your class!"

The trio stood and began the exercise. Andre was on his sixth turn when Lane, the guidance counselor, burst into the room.

"Bad news, but Jade's in the hospital."

His words were followed by a chorus of 'whats' and 'whys'. He shushed the class to tell what had happened.

"She got in a car accident last night. Well, this morning at like… two AM. She was driving when a semi crashed into her car."

"Can we see her?" Tori questioned. Lane looked to the teacher.

"Of course!" Sikowitz answered. The gang and two adults rushed out the door.


	3. The Hospital

_Author's Note: _

_Okay, I know these notes can get annoying and that people hardly read them, but you really should. I just noticed how short the chapters are… hhmmm. I will shoot for longer chapters! Review! Read! Smile! Thanks sooo much. Sorry about the shortness of my chapters. _

The Hospital 

The gang entered the hospital, Beck had driven them here. Lane went up to the front counter and talked with a lady in a dull blue gown.

"We're looking for Jade West?" he said.

The woman nodded. "Yep. Second floor, east wing, room 246."

The gang followed the woman's instructions to room 246. They all stopped outside the door. Robbie looked into the tiny window and into Jade's room.

"I can't see her… but there's a little boy next to her bed." He announced finally.

Beck pushed Robbie aside and looked. "Oh, that's her brother. We can go in."

He pushed the door open carefully and gasped silently at what he saw. His ex-girlfriend was lying motionlessly in a hospital bed. Tubes up her nostrils pumped fresh oxygen into her. Her face was bruised, scraped, and she had some stitches below her eye. One arm lay above the bed sheets; it was wrapped carefully in a thick bandage. The heart monitor beeped steadily beside her bed.

The little boy, her brother, stood next to her. He looked about eight or nine years of age. He had the same blue eyes as Jade and his hair was just a bit lighter. He looked up as the teenagers entered the room.

"Are you Jade's brother?" Andre asked him. The child nodded blankly.

He spoke, "Yeah, I'm Ethan." He looked sadly at his sister. "Our parents are out of the country in Cancun for another week. I'll be staying with our neighbors until they come home or until Jade is better."

As he finished speaking, a nurse walked in. She was a tall woman with dirty-blonde hair that fell to her ear lobes and had hazel eyes. She looked serious and had on a dull blue gown, like the lady at the counter had worn earlier.

"Are you friends of Jade?" she asked. The group nodded.

"Well, after the semi hit her car she broke her arm, fractured a few ribs, and got pretty scraped up. She's in a small coma right now, actually."

Shocked silence. Ethan put his face in his hands; Beck pulled him close and rubbed the kid's back in a gesture of comfort.

The nurse continued, "She's lost a lot of blood. Um… I'll leave you all here to talk."

The teenagers stared at Jade in silence. Thoughts raced through Beck's mind. _Why? Why now? Why her? Why not him? Would this have happened if they had never broken up? _He could not help feeling guilty.

A woman knocked outside. She had big, brown eyes and wore a green skirt with a formal black top. She had brown hair and wore sort of a cheery smile. Ethan slipped from Beck's grasp and went to stand by her.

"This is my neighbor. I have to go now, tell me if Jade wakes up. Okay?"

"Sure," Tori promised. The pair walked out of the hospital room.

The group had been waiting in the room for what seemed like ages. Beck stared sadly at the beautiful, bruised girl beside him lying in the bed. Beck smiled as her eyes fluttered open, revealing two shimmering blue orbs. He took her good hand in his own one, feeling relieved.

"Hey," he whispered. "You're awake."

Tori and the rest of the group came over to see. "Hi Jade," Tori said cheerily. "Feeling better?"

The injured girl frowned in confusion. "Jade?" she croaked.

Tori nodded slightly. "Yeah… that's your name."

"It is?"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

The group gasped. Cat whimpered 'Jadey'.

Andre explained the situation. "You uh got in a car accident. You were in a coma and… yeah."

"Oh," Jade said. "I guess I just don't remember. So, who are you guys?"

The gang introduced themselves. Jade nodded after each name, trying to process it but didn't remember anything.

"Any pain?" Beck asked.

"My head hurts and I'm tired."

"Then sleep, we'll all be here when you wake up, okay?" Beck said, squeezing her hand affectionately. Jade sighed and closed her heavy eyelids.

_Author's Note: _

_This kind of reminds me of The Vow. Right? How she gets in a car crash and then can't remember. _


	4. Her Memories

_Author's Note: _

_Thanks for the reviews! It means soo much to me, guys (and girls)! I am making the chapters longer. I do plan on writing more stories but I want to finish this first. I have some ideas about one-shots, how Beck/Jade met, a vacation to Minnesota (yeah!) that goes wrong… stuff like that. Anyway, chapter four, hope that you enjoy it. _

Her Memories…

Jade opened her eyes to find early sunlight streaming through her window. Her 'new' friends were no where to be found. _They promised they'd be here when I woke up, right? _As if on cue, her pals walked through the door. Jade made an effort to sit up, but felt dizzy with pain and lay back down again. Beck, she thought he was named, sat down on her bed next to her and gave her a soft smile.

"We brought you something," Cat smiled. She held up a bag of something.

"What is it?" Jade asked.

"Pictures, to help your memory."

"But first…" Beck said, "tell us what you last remember."

Jade frowned and searched through her mind. It hurt her head to think this hard, especially after the coma. An image of a small little girl with long brown hair popped into her head after a while. The girl chased after a somewhat taller boy with black hair and brown eyes. They ran around trees and dared each other to leap over a small creek. Music played faintly in the background. Jade explained to the gang what she thought.

Beck smiled widely. "That's the first time that we met. We were only seven. We were at a neighborhood party back in Minnesota, and you and I wandered off to this abandoned house in the woods."

Jade blushed slightly. "Oh…"

Tori dumped out the sack of pictures onto a small table. She then spread them out and turned them face-up.

"Where did you get these?" Jade queried.

Beck shrugged. "Your house, and I had a few."

She was about to ask why but Tori started talking.

"We are going to help you to get your memory back. Now, let's start with the first picture. Remember this?" she asked while holding up the picture.

_Author's Note:_

_Sorry! It was shorter than I had imagined and kind of boring. I got writer's block for a few minutes. I needed to sit down and have a couple of oreos to get my brain going. _


	5. Ten of Hearts

_Author's Note: _

_I am updating like mad! The chapters are kind of getting boring, I know. I am working on that though. Sorry if anyone wrote something similar to this story, there are many like it. Keep reviewing please! _

Ten of Hearts 

Jade's finger traced a circle on the sheet. She sighed, bored. Tori had told her that they were going to get some stuff to do and bring it back here at the hospital. It had been already thirty minutes; they weren't back yet. Jade lay back and looked up at the ceiling. Her stomach hurt a little and she felt hot under even just two bed sheets. She decided to ignore it, though. Her eyes were getting heavy, and they were about to close when the door creaked open.

"Heyyyyy," came Cat's voice from the door.

Jade looked up. "It's about time! What did you bring?" she said, annoyance thick in her voice.

Tori shrugged. "We went to my house; we didn't find much. We have Mancala, some cards and chips, and some other junk."

Jade thought for a moment then decided, "Let's play some card games."

Tori nodded. Andre took the deck and dealt out the cards. Jade took a look at hers. She smiled, a good hand. They played a few rounds, laughed, and shared a huge bag of popcorn.

Jade had been in the hospital for three days now. She remembered everything up to eighth grade. Robbie told her that she and Beck had been dating for a little more than two years, but she didn't remember anything about that. It was a little sad for her. She wanted to remember it.

"Oh! I almost forgot," Tori exclaimed, reaching down into her bag.

"What?" the group asked simultaneously.

The brunette set some things out on the table. A black pear phone, a necklace, and some keys. Jade frowned. Why did she have these here?

"These are yours, there were found in the crash," Tori explained. "That's your phone, necklace, and some keys of yours."

Jade nodded and reached for the keys. She narrowed her eyebrows as the gears started to turn in her mind. The silvery key was her house key, the one Cat swallowed. The big gold one with a black thing and some buttons on the large end was her car key. The gold one she couldn't place a name for.

"That one's the key to my RV," Beck told Jade.

"You live in an RV?" she asked, half amused and half shocked.

He shrugged and smiled. "Yes. It's parked in my parents' driveway."

Jade nodded a bit. She put down the keys and picked up her phone. The screen was cracked, obviously from the accident. It wouldn't turn on. _Now I have to buy a new one, _she thought. Last was the necklace. It was a simple golden washer with a black string through it. Something was etched onto the back of it, but it was far too small to read it. Jade felt it with her fingers and smiled. She looked up at Beck.

"You. You gave this to me," she said. He nodded and showed her his.

"Got one too," he responded.

Cat clapped. "She remembers! Time for a candy party!" she squealed, throwing candy all over the place.

Jade picked up a gummy worm and put it in her mouth.

"Where did you get this?"

Cat giggled, "Somewhere."

The redhead reached into her bra and pulled out a gumdrop. Jade's eyes grew wide and she spat the gummy worm out.

"Cat, gross!" she shouted at her.

"Hehe, sorry," said Cat, still happy and sucking on licorice.

Tori spoke up, "Alright, enough bra candy. Now, can we _please _finish this round?"

The group agreed and Andre dealt out the next hand. Jade studied her cards and her heart seemed to stop. Her blue eyes were locked on a ten of hearts card.

Her mind raced back to weeks ago. Tori, Robbie, Cat, Andre, and some weird puppet Robbie had were gathered around a green table playing cards. She and Beck were standing in front of a nervous Tori. Jade stood next to the door and shouted at her boyfriend.

"_I'm gonna walk out that door and count to ten. If I get to ten and you're not out there, I'm going home, and we're over." _

The word 'ten' rang in her ears as she stared at the Vega's front door. Nothing. The handle did not move, and no Beck came out to follow her. Her heart snapped. She fought back the tears as she drove home in the darkness.

Jade stared at the card. Andre nudged her and said her name, bringing her back to the real world.

"You okay?" Tori asked.

Jade shook her head slightly. She set the card down so that everybody could see it.

"Jade! Don't show us your card," Tori whined.

"Ten of Hearts," Jade whispered.

Ten. That number that ended their relationship in less than a minute. The hearts. Her heart was broken, it couldn't be fixed.

Jade stared at Beck, her ex-boyfriend. "You lied to me…" she whispered.

"What? No!" Beck defended himself.

Jade blinked away the tears fogging her eyes. Beck's sincere brown eyes studied her angry blue ones.

"Jade," he whispered, not knowing what to say.

She lay back in her bed, not making any eye contact, feeling very betrayed.

"Just go."

Beck looked hurt. "What did I do?"

Jade stared into his eyes. "We're broken up. You think that because I've lost my memory you can get a second chance on our relationship. I remember. You. Didn't. Open. The. Door."

_Author's Note: _

_Ohh! Cliffy. I've heard that last part before somewhere… Sorry. I thought it was brilliant, mentioning the door thing. Only a few more chapters left : (_


	6. Sick

_Author's Note:_

_Hello! I just got back from school (not sure how I did on my science test). I just checked the reviews for Ten of Hearts, I got three more, thanks sooo much! Now do you see why I titled this story 'Ten of Hearts'? Anyway, keep reviewing. Only a few more chapters then I'll start my new story, Semester Break: Nine Days in Minnesota. (Also, only 51 days until my b-day on June 30th!) : )_

Sick 

Beck slid into the seat and buckled up. Robbie sat in the middle of him and Tori. Cat rode shotgun while Andre was driving. They were going to visit Jade, of course.

Beck felt completely guilty since she snapped at him two days ago. The group couldn't see Jade yesterday; Sikowitz had made them stay at school to rehearse a play. Beck really wanted to apologize. What she accused him for had partly been true. He wanted to start over, and he hoped that she wouldn't remember their break up.

The teenagers rode in complete silence until they reached the hospital. They walked in and went straight to room 246, Jade's room. Beck frowned when he saw a nurse speaking anxiously to a doctor right outside of the door. Tori tried to get past them and open the door, but the nurse stopped her before she could get to the doorknob.

"What's going on?" a confused Tori asked.

"You can't see her right now," the nurse responded. "She is very sick right now."

Andre stepped forward. "Why?"

"She was complaining of stomach aches and fever," the doctor explained. "Apparently she is allergic to something in the painkiller we gave her."

"Jadey's gonna be okay, though," Cat half questioned half though out loud. She sounded like a six-year-old. Her dark brown eyes were big and a tear rolled down her face.

"Well… I don't know that," the doctor said. "But we'll try everything we can to make sure she makes it through."

"Wait," Tori said. "Can Jade _die?_"

The nurse shrugged. "She could. She's very sick, like I said. You all can come back tomorrow and check on her."

Everyone stared down at their feet. Cat whimpered.

"Okay… thanks then," Robbie murmured.

The five sulked back to the parking lot. Beck's mind raced; his heart thumped fast. Would his ex-girlfriend live long enough for him to apologize? Would she survive _at all_?

_Author's Note: _

_Sorry if the chapter was short. I tried. Plleeeaasse keep reviewing, they mean a lot to me._


	7. I'm Sorry Too Late

_Author's Note:_

_Hi. PLEASE READ THIS! I kind of have writer's block now, sorry if this chapter stinks. This or the next chapter will be the last! Review! Potatoes!_

I'm Sorry/ Too Late

Beck crouched down in front of his locker. He took his Theater History text book and shoved it in. He half slammed the door shut. He was angry. Angry with himself for breaking up with Jade and not saying sorry when he had that chance. Tori and the rest of his friends walked up. They crowded around Tori's locker like they do sometimes. Except, they did not talk this time. No one knew what to say. Andre finally spoke up, breaking the dreadful silence.

"C'mon, guys. She'll be okay," he reassured. "Jade is a fighter, she'll make it through this. All we have to do is wait and help her when she needs it."

Tori smiled a bit. "Andre's right. She'll be spitting insults at me again in no time."

This remark made the group smile, Beck even chuckled. He remembered all those snide comments geared toward the girl who kissed him on the second day of HA. It was part of that they broke up, but now his heart ached to hear the old 1940's 'let's mock Tori' voice. The words rang in his ears:

_"Well, maybe you'll meet a handsome young doctor, get married and share a soda pop."_

_ "Well, hello boys, my name is Tori Vega. Buy me some licorice and I'll give you a kiss!" _

_ "Only the people who helped find the letters get to come!" _

Beck missed hearing those words. He missed holding her and even arguing with her. It was almost cause for a celebration when he, or anybody, ever beat her in an argument.

He was jerked out of his thoughts when Lane came around the corner and almost ran into him.

"Bad news," Land said.

"What?" Beck asked, his heart getting faster.

Lane's eyes were pools of grief. "Jade didn't make it…" his voice was hushed.

Beck felt like someone hit him with a baseball bat. His heart stopped. _She died? No. _Grief and sadness weighed at the pit of his stomach. He felt sick. This could not be happening to him now.

Lane walked away after saying a soft 'sorry'. Beck stared into space. He was faintly aware of Cat starting to cry and Andre patting him on the back, trying to comfort him. The bell rang. The group sulked toward the Asphalt Café for lunch.

_(Time Break Thing) _

The five students sat on the Vega's living room couch. None of them spoke. The air crackled with grief. They had all told Trina about Jade. Even she seemed upset and was sitting beside her sister, Tori. Mrs. Vega walked in the door.

"Hey kids," she said, cheerily. Then she seemed to get the idea. "What's wrong?"

The youngest Vega turned to face her mom. "Jade died," she muttered.

"Ohhhh," her mom said, not knowing what else to say. She reached out and hugged both of her daughters.

Cat talked next, "Maybe… maybe it was just a screw up at the hospital. Maybe Jade is still alive. They probably just told us the wrong thing and..."She broke off. Cat seemed to be reassuring herself more than her friends. She looked down at the ground.

Andre shook his head but did not say anything. The teenagers sat in stunned silence for what seemed like ages. The door bell made Beck jump a little.

"Ughhh," Tori groaned, "who's that?" She looked at the door. "It's open!" she shouted.

The door opened, revealing something that made Beck's breath catch in his throat and his heart stop. There, in the doorway, stood a girl dressed in dark clothes. She had black hair with blue and green streaks and carried a bag on her shoulder. Her right arm was bandaged and she had a scar below her eye. She stepped into the house.

Cat squealed and ran up to hug her old friend. "I told you guys!" the redhead shrieked.

The rest of the gang ran up in tears of joy to hug the dark girl. Beck stood on shaky legs and blinked a few times. The girl pushed through her friends and stood to face him.

"I'm sorry," Beck whispered, actually tearing up.

"So am I," she said. She smiled her bight smile and hugged him.

"I love you, Jade."

"Love you too, Beck."

_Author's Note: _

_This was the final chapter! Awww, soo cute at the end! I will be starting my new story either in a few minutes or tomorrow. Please review!_


End file.
